


Bêtes à pleuvoir

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discussion, Gen, beuverie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment une nuit réussie pour les uns peut devenir la matinée cauchemardesque des autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bêtes à pleuvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

\- Mais genre, tu l'avais déjà rencontrée avant ?  
\- Ouais, chaiplus. Je crois qu'elle était à la soirée organisée par l'autre naze.  
\- Lequel ? Y en a un paquet par ici.  
\- Mais si, tu sais le débile avec une gueule de piaf.  
\- Aaaah Bitos ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était fait braire...  
\- Parle pour toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs, toi t'as passé la soirée vautré dans un divan, la tête dans le décolleté de Sessifet. Même que t'as vomi dedans.  
\- ... Ah. Bon. C'est pour ça qu'elle me fait la gueule, alors ?  
\- Ptêt bien. Enfin bref, on était tous les deux dans notre coin, moi je m'emmerdais, elle en avait marre de tenir la chandelle de sa copine et donc si tu veux j'ai senti le courant pass... attention y en a un qui bouge, là !  
\- T'inquiète, je l'avais repéré, hop une petite pichenette et il retombe avec les siens. Oui donc ?  
\- Donc j'ai profité de ce qu'elle allait au buffet pour me rapprocher un peu et entamer la conversation. Donc je lui sors deux-trois conneries pour la faire rire, ça rompt la glace et puis ça détend les nanas, je me présente, je lui dis "Et toi au fait, t'es là depuis longtemps, je t'avais jamais vue avant, bla bla bla, je t'aurais tout de suite remarquée" et... ah tiens encore un, allez descends, toi ! Elle se marre, elle accepte que je lui paye à boire et on va s'installer un peu au calme, tu vois.  
\- Ouais, ouais, je vois bien ce que tu entends par au calme.  
\- Nan mais je suis pas un sauvage comme toi, moi ! Je suis civilisé ! Donc on s'assoit un peu au frais parce que c'est vrai qu'on crevait pas mal de chaud...  
\- C'est l'autre con de Cubal, il peut pas s'empêcher de monter le chauffage.  
\- Ah d'accord, il doit avoir un gros problème ce mec. Alors on discute un peu de la vie, de l'univers, des projets, ce genre trucs hyper pas intéressants mais fondamentaux si tu veux pécho.  
\- Mmm, une discussion civilisée, quoi.  
\- Mais carrément ! Bon j'écoute quand même un peu ce qu'elle dit parce que des fois t'as des vicieuses qui te font un contrôle surprise pour vérifier... Tiens, fous un petit coup de pschitt par là, j'en vois deux.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Ha ha, c'est rigolo quand ils tombent. Enfin donc, on discute pendant un bon moment, et puis les étoiles apparaissent, elle trouve ça magnifique et, bon, c'est vrai que c'était pas mal niveau déco. Alors je pose ma main sur la sienne, tu vois, et elle a un petit frisson, et moi, grand seigneur, je lui propose de... ah dis-donc ils insistent ! Je lui propose de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais elle dit que non, qu'elle est très bien là. Qu'elle est contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler et tout, et là moi je me dis "yeeha, mec ce soir tu rentres pas seul !".  
\- Pfff. T'es qu'un gros naze irrécupérable.  
\- Ouais ben moi je gerbe pas dans les décolletés. Surtout que, bon, Sessifet, hein !  
\- Oh ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être bourré. Et au fait, elle ressemblait à quoi ta nymphe, là ?  
\- Hein ? Oh euh... Ben mignonne mais pas trop.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Nan mais elle était pas moche, mais bon elle était pas dans le top 10 des présentes. Pas forcément dans le top 50 non plus. Mais elle avait un quelque chose de fascinant.  
\- Un corps de déesse, en fait.  
\- Ouais, on pourrait dire ça. Donc je lui propose de la raccompagner chez elle, parce que j'aime pas les voir pleurer sur le pas de ma porte et qu'après les voisins me font des réflexions. Et... OH ! Non mais ça ira bien oui ? Barrez-vous, les minables ! Sont énervés, aujourd'hui !  
\- Ouais, je sais pas, ça doit être le temps.  
\- Donc on arrive chez elle. Petite maison, mais bien située, plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver. Belle architecture et tout, première qualité mais pas vulgaire, tu vois ! Du coup je me suis un peu méfié et je lui ai demandé si c'était la maison de ses parents.  
\- C'est l'expérience qui parle.  
\- Ben ouais. Elle me dit que non, qu'elle a pas de parents, qu'elle est toute seule, qu'elle a besoin de compagnie. Et que je me mets à minauder un peu, au cas où j'aurais rien compris avant. Et donc je lui fais comprendre que je saurais lui tenir compagnie, si elle le veut bien.  
\- Et elle le voulait bien.  
\- Ah, on t'a déjà raconté l'histoire ? En effet elle voulait bien. Donc la nuit... Rhaaa ! Mais ils commencent à me gonfler, là ! D'habitude ils sont vachement plus calme !  
\- Hu hu ! C'est peut-être ton histoire qui les gonfle.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et ben tiens, je zappe les passages sympa, tant pis pour toi. DONC. Le matin vient, je me réveille en premier et là je me dis "Attends, la nuit a été tellement réussie que pour une fois on va faire ça avec classe", et je vais lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Bon, je te dis pas le souk pour trouver où elle range les trucs sans faire de bruit, mais j'arrive à le préparer proprement et je laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte pour que l'odeur l'attire.  
\- C'était 50% de chances que ça marche. Y en a qui ont pas faim le matin. Je sais pas comment ils font, moi j'avale une montagne tous les jours.  
\- Moi je sais pas je me lève qu'à midi. Alors elle finit par se lever, et ça tombait bien parce qu'à force de réchauffer j'allais être obligé de tout jeter. Elle est surprise de me voir, elle s'y attendait absolument pas, gna gna gna je suis gênée, gna gna gna fallait pas t'embêter... N'empêche qu'elle t'avale son petit déjeuner et une partie du mien l'air de rien. Et alors là. Franchement. Il m'arrive le truc le plus inimaginable.  
\- Quoi donc ? Ah crotte, mon pschitt est vide, passe-moi le gros. Dépêche parce qu'ils arrivent vite, là !  
\- Tiens. Quel boulot à la con.  
\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir pour pouvoir me raconter tes aventures.  
\- Et ben justement, la nana, elle finit sa dernière bouchée, elle vide son bol, s'essuie gracieusement la bouche, me fait un beau sourire et puis me dit "Bon, c'est quand que tu fous le camp, là ?". Moi je dis "Hein ?". Elle me dit "Oui t'es gentil, faut te casser, y a mon copain qui va revenir du boulot"... Tu te marres ?  
\- Mpfrr. Non non.  
\- Et ben tu vas pas le croire, mais c'est justement à ce moment là que j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Et l'autre qui me regarde avec un air narquois. Parce qu'en plus, elle, elle s'était rhabillée et que moi... pas trop. Et là, devine qui j'aperçois dans le reflet d'un miroir ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Colissimos.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! T'as couché avec la copine du neveu d'Io l'aveugle ? Mais tu sais que des abrutis comme toi on en fais plus.  
\- Ah ça va ! Du coup je me suis tiré fissa. Et j'ai pas trainé parce que finalement, y a toujours trop de monde dans la rue quand t'as pas tes fringues. Purée, quelle humiliation ! Zéros, le dieu de la passion qui se fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Je te dis pas comment j'ai la haine !  
\- Ben mon vieux. Je vais pas te dire que je suis désolé parce que franchement c'est bien fait pour toi, mais... Ah ! Mais il en sort de partout ! C'est une attaque en règle ou quoi ? Le pschitt d'intempérie leur fait absolument rien, ils s'entêtent à escalader Dunmanifestine !  
\- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Je vais me défouler en leur balançant une malédiction. Saletés d'humains, ça vous fait marrer, mes déboires, hein ? Et ben tenez, mangez-vous ça ! Il pleut des chats et des rats ! Et allez, puissance 10 !  
\- Hé, vas-y mollo, laisse quand même des survivants ou on va en entendre parler !  
\- Ouais, c'est bon, de toute façon ils ont laissé tomber. Regarde, ils s'en vont tous.  
\- En effet. J'aurais pas cru que ton truc serait aussi efficace, dis-donc. Vu la dose que tu leur a mise, ils vont s'en souvenir pour un bon moment.


End file.
